


Fluffy Stuffing - penis style

by iatethelastofthecorn, whiterhododendrons



Series: Fluffy Stuffing [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterhododendrons/pseuds/whiterhododendrons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now With Dicks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Stuffing - penis style

Tavros would never regret being a tester for Gamzee’s creations. His boyfriend’s enthusiasm when it came to baking was infectious. The way he moved, slow and slightly graceless and still managing to time the mixers, ovens, and settling times so perfectly was truly a mystery.

The only downside of course, was that Gamzee would from time to time get a bit… forgetful. Bringing forward another pie, one he had started up while the previous one was still baking, and ask whoever was on hand to take a slice.

And Tavros? Well he found he just had the hardest time saying no to that face, flecked with flour and looking so earnest…

So it wasn’t an unusual occurrence where in Tav found he had to slip a hand down to unbutton his pants, cutting into his bloated belly, groaning slightly as he took another bite of the peppermint and chocolate mousse pie with a graham cracker crust. Having already consumed: two banana nut muffins, a frosted cake top (the cake was for Karkat’s party the next day, already frosted and stashed in the fridge, Gamzee had just wanted a second opinion on the result), four oatmeal and butterscotch cookies with a fudge half dip… and now a rather large slice of pie. All this after having had a pot pie that was thick with veggies and chicken and seasonings and spices and a sauce/cream thing that just made it all so… well, suffice to say Tavros had not held back on taking seconds.

Gamzee however continued passing over dish after dish until he heard a pathetic whimper behind him. Turning around he finally took in the sight of his lover, the flushed face, the drooping jaw and sagging shoulders, and the conflicted look in his eye.

“Shiiit, brother, I go and make a motherfucker sick? Got yourself set to rights, Tavbro?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, no, just I may have eaten more than, I should have, probably… ” Tav gave a slightly pained grin and then tried to raise the fork again, “it is all, really good though…”

Feeling a burst of affection for the taurus, he ambled on behind his and wrapped his arms around his middle, absentmindedly squeezing, halting at the pained noise.

“aw, babe.” he whispered, rubbing his fingers over his bloated belly, causing a soft sigh from the boy under his hands.

“That, that’s much nicer… uh, if you… if you keep that up I might, be able to finish this, maybe.”

“Only if you want to be getting to doing that Tavvy.” It sounds like a teasing challenge.

With a small smile, Tavros raised the first of three remaining bites to his lips and slipped the pie inside. He began chewing slowly, as fingers rubbed the skin of his stomach, relaxing the muscle around it and loosening the skin and easing the pressure. Taking another bite, he had to chew a little slower than before, letting out a relatively loud burp, which resulted in Gamzee nearly falling over in a honk of laughter.

“Shit, motherfucker, you are all hella kinds a gentleman-like and majestic. Finest noise these hear-ducts mine done ever heard!”

“heh, don’t you know it, love.”

A chapped pair of smirking lips place a kiss on his ear and husked suggestively, “You gonna be taking the last of them miracles in, brother?”

“Challenge, accepted” another honk of laughter followed as Tavros shoved the last bit between his lips. Chewing slowly, bloated belly feeling pushed to its limit.

After swallowing, Gamzee took his hand and led him to the couch, pulling him down, Tavros’ back against his chest.

Gamzee’s throat vibrates against the back of Tavros’ head, pleasant and soothing, “Baby boy, you done me up something proud, helping out an absentminded motherfucker like my own self. Ain’t never thank you enough, brother.” whimpering Tavros begged softly, “can you, maybe, rub me again? that seemed to, help. And I don’t, mind tasting, your food. Its, hard not too…. taste yoo… mmmm”

Chuckling Gamzee continued to rub and gently knead his fingers into the taut stomach on top of him. Pressing into the solid mass and feeling it soften slowly, so slowly, he must have been so full for so long before Gamzee noticed.

Slowly moving his hand down Tavros’ belly he found the button to his pants already popped and zipper down. Sliding his fingers across the exposed expanse of skin till it reached the elastic band of Tavros’ briefs, he smirked at the subtle gasp that escaped the sweet lips so close to his ear.

Gamzee’s lips quirked in a sinful smile as he hums out in sing-song, “Feeling all up to be better, Tavvy?” snapping the elastic against Tavros’ skin. Tavros answered with hitched breath and suggestive hip roll as Gamzee brought his fingers up to run softly over the still concealed nipples of the boy in his lap.

Tavros let out a soft whimper as Gamzee increased the pressure on his chest, toying with the soft flesh and rolling it between his fingers.

“nnng it hurts… ‘Zee…”

Tracing the shell of Tavros’ ear with his tongue, Gamzee teased, “Where all does a sexy as hell brother want my fingers to be getting their work on?” His fingers skated tauntingly between Tavros’ nips and thighs.

The slowness was abandoned after a frustrated grunt and thrust of Tavros’ hips, a brief hiss to please get moving,

“Naughty, fucking ngg…. fantastic cocktease, shit, shit, please….” Tavros gasped out, finding it still harder to string words together.

“Please what brother mine?”

“Just touch me you maddening dickface”

Tavros begs and shivers, “do that thing, you were going to do, before the thing, that rubbing thing, and rolling thing and just nngg… and and lower that there just… ”

Tavros words trailing off into unintelligible noises as Gamzee’s fingers slipped under his shirt and began rolling around the previously neglected nub. Gamzee’s free hand gives a light squeeze of his pec, brushing his nipple as it moves back down. Gamzee nuzzles of Tavros’ hair, planting kisses as his hands tease

Tavros arches back against Gamzee after a particularly harsh twist, gasping wordless praise against his lover’s neck. Gamzee snickers softly, “Shit, brother, you’re to be loving all a my playing with your wonder-buttons, yea?”

As the words brush across his ear, Gamzee’s hand begins stroking, pressing lightly as it moves downwards, slipping under the hem of Tav’s tighty-whities.

With his help, Tavros shimmies out of his loose cargo pants. Gamzee’s hands wander back to their posts with aching slowness, one rubbing and pinching and abusing Tavros’ poor nipples. Tavros gasps and bucks needily as Gamzee slid his other hand into Tav’s briefs, stilling his fingers flush against his warm, erect flesh.

Tavros groaned and rolled against Gamzee’s hand, but Gamzee held still. Gamzee breathed into Tavros’ ear, “Brother, this all being what you’re wanting?”

“nn…. cut the shit, Gamzee, you know what, I want”

Gamzee nipped at Tavros’ ear with a throaty groan before slipping his index finger along the slit of his lover’s cock, collecting some precum before sliding lower to his entrance. He put barely enough pressure to breach, but not nearly enough to please.

“oh you bastard, come on, come on”

“Iffen you’re sure, motherfucker. This here motherfucker will treat a brother just right.”

“prove it”

Pulling his hand back, a middle finger joins the index, sliding a slow circut around Tavros’ swollen and throbbing head, collecting more fluid, before dipping down towards his opening, “Goddamn, brother. Ain’t but touched the meat helmet and a motherfucker’s all slick as a motherfucking ice rink.”

Tavros lolls against Gamzee’s shoulder, low groan trailing off to a frustrated whine when he won’t. pick. up. the. pace.

“Fuck, fuck, just fucking FUCK me already, god damn please please, you fucking prick i can’t take this shit please”

Gamzee hisses and squirms under the weight of Tavros’ desire, diving quick and shallow into the hollow between his cheeks,

“Shit, motherfucker. You’re all to be making me want to taste that motherfucking chocolate starfish for real, boy.”

Tavros’ words come swift and broken, begging, “ng yesssss more crap crap can’t shit harder harder fast oh fuck yesss yess there that that oh shit shit just nnggggggg…”

Gamzee shifts to gain better access as both hands made haven in the tighty-whities below.

Gamzee’s free hand grasps with firm pressure at the base, loosening as he goes up, trailing a thumb over the head as his other hand works furiously, searching for the bundle of nerves to send Tavros into ecstasy.

Tavros bucked and screamed, pushing and rocking to take Gamzee deeper, faster, anything, anything to get closer to the edge of orgasm

Gamzee growled and licked the sweat off the nape of Tavros’ neck, grunting and pumping faster to the siren song of his boyfriend’s frantic panting and mewls. Dancing so close to release, Tavros’ face went slack, jaw relaxed, tongue poking out to wet his lip. Eye lids so heavy they could hardly be called open. Tavros seems to be at a loss for words, high pitched whines and throaty screams the only means of communication he has left as Gamzee instinctively thrusts, fingers sliding and curling inside in a frantic rhythm, brushing against the hardened lump of nerves with purpose. But Tavros won’t come. Fuck. He grunts into his boyfreind’s hair, ”what all does a motherfucker gots to be needing to get down to that bitch-tits miracle mystery what gives a body the shiver-shakes?”

Tavros’ lips move in attempts to speak, but finding nothing doing he reaches back to thread a hand through Gamzee’s hair. With a slight tug he pulls him forward just enough so he can tilt his head and bite just so on his lovers ear as he continues to buck his hips so hard the couch below them seems about to fall apart

It takes a moment for Gamzee to navigate through lust to maybe, mostly understand what his partner is asking for.

Gamzee twists his wrist, rubbing in a circular thrust as he purrs, “You all to be wanting some a these here kiss-lips to be working downtown, motherfucker?”

The sound of his voice is so sinful Tavros wonders if he is, indeed, fucking the devil.

And if so… He is awesome.

Releasing heavy pants into his ear as Tavros let the ear slide out between his teeth, still gripping Gamzee’s hair in one hand, desperate for what was being offered and yet just too fucking close to let go. His other hand claws its way into the cushions, knuckles white with strain, his chest heaving as his body writhed.

Gamzee grinned wide, putting his lips right next to Tavros’ ear to whisper his delicious words of decadent intent.

Thrusting in a pattern of deep, hard thrusts interspersed with shallow curls, Gamzee thumbed along Tavros’ dick.

“Motherfucker, I’ma tell you what all miracles you’re to be wanting, yeah?” He felt the muscles around his fingers flex. Bingo.

He pushed, twisted, and rubbed, punctuating his sentences with Tavros’ cries, “Gonna get down real soft-like, motherfucking lick and mouth them pretty bean bags like motherfucking ice-pops till you’re nice and loud, boy.”

“Slide my tongue all flat and wide on that shit, watch those sexy eyes a you’rn get nice and big when I skinny it up to go in deep and twisty on a motherfucker.”

Tavros bit at Gamzee’s neck, sucking and keening to urge him along. So close, so fucking close.

Gamzee’s gravelly voice tickling against his skin grounded him, brought the bright heat of orgasm a word’s breadth away.

The pulses deep inside of Tavros quickened with each word Gamzee poured out of his lips, and he was only too happy to shove him over the edge.

Tavros’ moans took on a distinct jet-engine whine as Gamzee spoke next, “Fuck that chocolate starfish good and long with my miracle muscle, brother, and right up when you’re bout to wanting to tear all a that sexy hawk out from needing…”

He pauses, mostly for dramatic effect, partially as a last tease that he’s quickly disabused of doing by a rough love nip from Tavros

“I’m gonna go right for that magical beef truncheon, baby boy, lick and hum all on it till you see motherfucking stars.” He emphasizes his point by rubbing tight, quick circles around his boyfriend’s head and prostate, sending Tavros over the edge of oblivion with a scream that sounds more like nails on a chalkboard than human utterance. Tavros quirks and convulses on his fingers with guttural cries, clenching down tight enough Gamzee finds it difficult to move as semen spatters over his fist and onto their laps. Gamzee soothes Tav, working him gently through the last of his orgasm with care,

“Feeling better, my sweetest of motherfuckers?”

Tavros grunts and jostles until he’s turned on his side, figuring that’s answer enough.

Sleepy times are a thing that needs to happen after hella sweet sex and full tummies.

Gamzee grins and plants a soft kiss on the close-shorn hair of his boyfriend’s head, murmuring words of love and appreciation.

He falls quiet, for a moment, before breaking out into a overly loud, and very possibly mood-ruining, guffaw

Tavros tries, and fails to turn a questioning eye in Gamzee’s general direction as his partner wheezes out, “Motherfuck, Tav, this brother is all to be loving on the meat today!”

What? Meat?

Gamzee doesn’t seem to be in the mood to answer with words, lightly tapping over his chest when Tavros wiggles his brows in question

“what are you, ung, too worn out for this shit ‘Zee… I…” Tavros finally looks down at his boyfriends pointing finger. His eyes are met with one of his favorite shirts, a bright purple with Oscar Meyer Weiner logo going across on a big glittery rainbow, and just above and below these delicacies the words “I fucking love weiners” screamed by a unicorn spouting glitter. This had been a gift from his brother Rufio on his last birthday and had to be, literally, the gayest shirt he owned. with a groan he settled back down on top of his shaking boyfriend, determined to get some sleep.

After an orgasm like that, there is no room to be even in the slightest way affected by such coincidences. With a barely-there tap to Gamzee’s chest, Tavros promptly drops off to sleep with the muttered words, “fuck…you.”


End file.
